His Butler, The DWMA Gets An Unexpected Visit?
by ShadowWoof
Summary: Demons are ravaging through the streets of England, but they're not as sane as Sebastian and Ciel. The Grim Reaper Dispatch has to call on someone who never wanted to be bothered by them again... But who? Rated T cuz ya'know... Bad words and violent people.
1. Chapter 1

HOI!1!

This is a Soul Eater and Black Butler cross over! I hope you all enjoy the insanity this will unearth. Anyway, Summary:

Demons are ravaging through the streets of England, but they're not as sane as Sebastian and Ciel. The Grim Reaper Dispatch has to call on someone who never wanted to be bothered by them again... But who?

STORY TIME!

* * *

Will was getting sickened by the same reports over and over again. They went to find the dead or dying human, only to find nothing. No body, no records, only the blood. He didn't believe the first reports, until more and more, with the same story showed up. He didn't know if it was a prank at first, or what, but this was sickening. He decided to call up dispatch and ask for a mission. They questioned why a high ranking Grim Reaper would want a mission, but they agreed. He grabbed his To Die list and started walking out of the building until..."WILLIAM~!" Grell came running up behind him and tried to hug him. Will side stepped just like the demon had taught him. Grell then face floored and rolled over frowning at Will. "That's not very nice." "What do you want Grell?" Will asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I want to come with you! Ronnie said that you were going to find out the truth why we can't find bodies anymore. I haven't seen it for myself yet and I wanted to come with and see it!" Will thought for a minute. If he explained what had happened to Dispatch by himself, they might not believe him, yet if two people share the same story... "Fine. But no loud noises, flirting, or any suggestive glances." Grell's eyes lit up. "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH WILL! I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU~!" Will rolled his eyes and continued walking

 _~LAZY WRITER SKIPS TIME~_

Will and Grell were walking slowly behind the female victim in the alley way she was taking as a short cut to her house. Will looked at his book, It said she would die by being stabbed, however, there was nobody that would stab her in this alley way yet. Will closed the book and sighed. 'At least Grell is keeping his promise.' Will thought and looked over at the reaper who was smiling. He turned back towards the victim and shook his head. Will was disgusted by what she was wearing. She wore a top that fit her, and too short shorts. He didn't understand why people in these modern times wore such undignified clothing. Once, Grell walked in wearing something disgusting, and he had to smack him over the head with book... A couple times. Everyone had to bleach their eyes after that. Time changes people, but this was not Will's favorite change. His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like metal on stone. He looked at Grell, thinking he pulled out his chainsaw, but Grell was unequipped. The two turned their vision to the victim. She looked around obviously hearing the sound as well. She halted her pace, and a figure appeared at the end of the alleyway. "Knock Knock?" It said, loud enough for the Grim Reapers to hear it. In all honesty, it didn't sound very dangerous. It sounded like a clown at a circus. "W-Who's there?" The victim stuttered out. "Fresh!" It said again in the friendly voice, as it started walking in a strange fashion towards the girl. "Fresh who?" The girl said playing along. The figure stood right in front of the girl, he was cloaked, and Will couldn't see it's face. "FRESH MEAT!" It said in a demonic tone. The cloak then flew of the figure, and in a sudden flash of steel, the girl fell over. Blood leaked from her body, but not for long, as her body disinagrated, and a blue orb floated above where the body was. In the light the figure was fully visible. It had a suit like a clown but it's hands were crudely twisted and had claws. It's feet were metal clown boots. Its face was the most gruesome. It had smeared clown makeup and sharp teeth, like Grell's. Its face was twisted in a 180 degree angle. The reapers stood there watching, as the thing grabbed the orb and ate it. The thing then walked away chuckling. "What... what was that Will?" Grell asked looking at will. Will was shocked. He didn't let his face show it, but that thing... It was a..."Demon."

 _~MORE LAZY TIME SKIPZ~_

The reapers returned to dispatch and Will filled out his own form and sent it in to dispatch. Grell, also filled out a form, and sent it to dispatch, hoping that they would take a hint. In about an hour, they two were requested to report to the head reapers. When they arrived, everyone was uncomfortably silent. The reaper at the head of the group stood. "William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. You are the only reapers to give a valid example of what is going on in England. We have heard of something like this before, but we never indulged in the topic for certain reasons. The original leader of dispatch, the one who founded it, has dealt with this before. He then spent most of his time studying it. He found out what they were and how to defeat them, when he announced his findings to the reaper society, no one took it seriously. After being ridiculed for the truth, he left the reaper society and has wanted to remain anonymous. But now, I feel that he can no longer remain anonymous. We want you two to find the demons Sebastian and Ciel, and retired Grim Reaper Undertaker. We will be writing to the Anonymous Reaper of the situation and telling him about your arrival. You will leave as soon as possible. Tell the demons, no suitcases. It's a mission, not a vacation. Now, you are dismissed." Grell and Will nodded and returned to their stations and prepared for their trip.

* * *

WOOOH FIRST ONE! YEAH! Okay bai.

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


	2. Chapter 2

Well new chapter! It's odd how I post things. Don't expect a actual schedule. I'm just gonna do it. When it gets done it gets done. Anyway, CONTINUE STORY TIEM!"

* * *

Kid looked at his father, waiting for an answer. Kid was waiting to be assigned a mission he had wanted to do for a long time. He had discussed it with Liz and Patti and they thought it would be a good idea. "I don't think so Kid." Lord Death finally said a tinge of pity in his voice. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you. After all, remember what had happened with the pyrimad?" Kid was not amused. Anytime he wanted to go on a three star mission, his father would bring up the Pyramid incident. He was about to say something when Spirit walked in. "Lord Death," He looked up and saw Kid and paused. "Is this a bad time?" Lord Death put his hands together. "Nope, not a bad time at all, what's the trouble?" Spirit raised a letter up. "Message from England."

"England? Who is it from?" Spirit studied the Letter squinting at the fine print. "Doesn't say." "Well, read it then!" Kid said losing his patience. "Fine, anyway," Spirit opened the letter and cleared his throat. "From the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society: We have an urgent message for you. There is an issue that requires your knowledge. We are sending a group of choice to you. They will be arriving at an airport in Las Vegas and will need someone to transfer them to your meeting place of choice. We are sending two demons, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis (They are sane and will not attacked unless provoked). We will also be sending two of our high ranking reapers, and a middle class Reaper. The Undertaker, William T. Spears, and Grell Sutcliff. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this matter requires your up-most attention. Good day."

The room was silence as tension was building. Kid finally got the nerve to say something. "Dad, would you please explain?" Lord Death stood silent for a moment then looked to his son. "I guess that's what is in order. A long time ago, I helped found a Society of Grim Reapers who would collect the cinematic records of the dying. Cinematic Records is what dying people see, you could call it your life flashing before your eyes. But I left the society after none of them believed of my discovery about kishens. I then moved on to founding the DWMA, and never wanted to hear from them again. Them contacting me like this, not alerting me of their presence earlier is uncalled for, but I will humor them. Spirit," Lord Death said Looking up. "I want you to find the group of fools and bring them here."

"Wait." Kid said stopping everyone in the room. "I want to do it. It seems better then Spirit going. Or you could let me go on the mission." "Fine Kid. I think it would be a good social thing for you to do." Lord Death said happily. "I would recommended a taxi to bring them back here. I don't think you can fit all of them on a skateboard." "What about the demons? Do you really think they won't attack?" Lord Death became silent. "I don't know Kid. But I don't think bringing Liz and Patti is a good Idea. You do have more Grim Reapers as well on your side. But Still be careful okay?" Kid nodded and walked out, while evaluating what had just happened.

* * *

I did good?

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel gripped the edge of the handles on his seat as the plane touched down in Las Vegas. He had never been on a plane until now, but he knew he would never get on one again. Sebastian chuckled next to him. "What is so funny?" Ciel said glaring at Sebastian. "Nothing my lord." He responded unbuckling his seat belt. Grell suddenly leaned over the seats. "He was laughing at how stupid you looked." He was then pulled back by Will and hit over the head. After the pilot said it was safe to get off, the group followed the crowd of people out of the plane. "Who exactly are we looking for?" Grell asked looking to Will. Will shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly. They just said look for a representative." Ciel looked out the window it was close to evening and the lights from the casino's were lighting up the horizon.

The group walked out to the baggage claim to see a hoard of people. Many where holding up signs but none of them said 'GRIM REAPERS AND DEMONS." "You know if the rep doesn't show, we might be able to go and have fun!" Grell said pointing out the window where the Casino's were located. The group sat there for a few minutes and Ciel was going to suggest giving up, when a boy started walking up to them. He was tall and thin and was very pale. He was wearing a suit of some sort with a Skull in the place of a tie. His hair was something else; it was jet black and had three white stripes on it. Out of all the people here, he seemed to not fit in, and there were a _lot_ of weird people there. He stopped in front and looked at them. He had strange two tone yellow eyes and a very grim frown. "Can I help you?" Will asked. Grell frowed at the boy. "Shouldn't you be pick pocketing some unsuspecting travelers somewhere?" The boy frowned. "I must say, for people that have been around for a few centuries, you are impolite. I thought they thought better manners in England." Ciel was stunned. This boy not only insulted them, but knew who they were. "Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Kid. Death The Kid, and I'm supposed to take you to my father." He motioned for the group to follow him and he started walking off. Ciel looked to Sebastian who smiled and started walking. The group then followed Kid. Kid led them to a taxi cab and opened the door. He then walked around the cab and got in the front. "Are we supposed to all get in the back?" Ciel looked confused. "I think so m'lord." Undertaker said grinning. Undertaker then went into the back of the taxi, opened the door, climbed in, and shut it behind him. The group four remaining climbed into the back. Grell sat next to Sebastian and put his head on Sebastian's Shoulder. "Hi Bassy~." He said grinning. Sebastian then rammed Grell's head into the back of Kid's seat. Kid turned to look at the group an eyebrow raised. "The hell are you doing back there?" He scanned the four. "I thought there was another one with you." "He's in the trunk." Ciel said calmly. "So is this your father?" He said pointing to the man in the driver's seat. Kid shook his head. "No, My father is the one you're supposed to be here to meet. Am I right?" The group was stunned. Will and Grell were shocked to hear that a Grim reaper could have a son. Ciel was stunned because he didn't notice that Kid's eyes looked vaguely similar to the other reapers. Sebastian sat there emotionless as always. "Anyway, shall we press on?" Kid said and motioned to the driver to go. The taxi sped off, away from the casino's and the overpopulated civilization.

 _~LAZY WRITER TIME SKIP~_

After what felt like hours on the road, the taxi arrived at the Death City entrance. Everyone exited the taxi and Kid payed the driver. Ciel was amazed at how vast the city was. No wonder they wanted us to meet this guy. Ciel started walking towards the exit before Kid stopped them. "Now, I must warn you. There are many people in here that would love to come kill you guys," He motioned towards Ciel and Sebastian. "I would recommend staying in the middle of the grim reapers. It would make my job easier. Liz and Patti _should_ be waiting for us behind the gate, but even with them, it can't confirm your safety." "Who are they? Your sisters?" Will asked raising an eyebrow. "No, there..." Kid started, then stopped. "Friends."Ciel shrugged and nodded. He would play the boy's game, after all, it's not like any mortal weapon could hurt them.

* * *

Ciel... to cocky for his own good.

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


	4. Chapter 4

Kid bit his lip hoping that the demons would head his words. He walked over to the gates and took a breath, since it was getting close to night time, many miesters would be at home, unless they had a mission. But what if some sensed the demon's soul's and attacked them? He shook his head trying not to think about it. If he continued thinking about it, he wouldn't get anywhere. He opened the gates and motioned for the group to follow. Thankfully, the demon's did what he asked, and traveled to the center of the group. Kid felt relieved and walked inside. Just like he had said, Liz and Patti where waiting, Liz was watching Patti draw something with chalk. It looked to be a dead Giraffe.

"Liz. Patti." Kid called and waved at the girls. They looked up waved back and started to traveled over. Kid motioned for the group to stay right there and he started walking towards Liz and Patti. When the three met, Kid started to whisper. "They don't know about you being weapons. It would be best not to go into weapon form, unless trouble starts up." The girls looked at each other and nodded. The three then returned to the group. "Alright then, are we ready?" Kid asked. "Lead on." William said. They then started walking up towards the DWMA. "So... Uh... Kid," Grell started. "Where does your father want us to meet? I mean, this is an ok city and all, but do we have to go any deeper? My legs hurt." "Suck it up." Liz said shrugging.

It took a few minutes but they finally arrived at the DWMA. The group looked at the strange building and once again started following Kid. When the group finally arrived at the Death room, Grell had fallen over. "If he's dead, I want his glasses!" Patti said laughing. "HELL NO! THESE ARE MINE!" Grell said, getting up immediately. Patti stuck her tongue out him, which caused Grell to do the same. "Can we move on?" Ciel said, sounding a bit impatient. "Of course." Kid said turning to the door and knocking. Spirit answered the door, "What? Oh... it's you Kid." He looked at the group. "They seem like a pleasant bunch." "Is this your father Kid?" William asked. "No, his father is inside." Spirit answered before Kid could. "C'mon in, he's expecting you. And you demons, do anything funny and I'll gladly rip you to shreds. " he motioned to Ciel and Sebastian, The group then entered the Death Room as Spirit closed the door behind them. They walked up the path of guillotines to a circular area where the cloaked Lord Death stood. Most of the group bowed there heads in respect, except for Grell who raised an eyebrow at the Grim Reaper. "Your a Grim Reaper? You look like a cartoon character." This earned him a well deserved Reaper Chop. Undertaker doubled over laughing as Grell fell to the ground, a thick indention in his head. "Will there be anymore comments? Or can we get this going?" He said, there was a hint of anger in his voice. "Yes sir." Will said. "Well then, What do you want to know?" Lord Death asked, waiting for an answer.

* * *

YEAH GOT IT DONE! Sorry these are so short, I want the conversation they're about to have in the next chapter. Sorry...

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

The group stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, when Will finally spoke up. "Sir, we have a problem in England." "Not my problem." Lord Death said abruptly. "Not what I meant, I mean when we go to collect a cinematic record, there is nothing there. "Once again, not my problem." The Lord Death said again. Will face palmed, and sighed. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but can I please continue?" "Oh of course." Lord Death said a bit more cheery. "Grell and I, We went to find out what happened to the records, a thing, with a twisted head and grotesque features, killed the victim, and ate something that showed up." "OH! That kind of problem! You could have just said oh there was a weird demon looking thing, and it ate the victim's soul! That would have been easier huh?" Lord Death sounded highly annoyed. "Now, a few years ago, you people ridiculed me for this. But now here you are asking me for help. I wasn't told about you showing up, and you just happened to deiced to show up uninvited. Then once you get here, you disgrace me right in front of my son. That unrespectful reaper deserved that chop," Lord Death pointed at Grell who was still on the floor passed out. "I'm very disappointed in what the dispatch has become." Kid and Spirit were quiet, they were both shocked at how Lord Death was taking this. Kid hadn't seen his father this angry since the Kishen. "I feel pity for you. After all, with out my help, you wouldn't know what was going on now would you? I will help you, but not for you dispatch, because you all will be doomed with out the help." The dispatch group was silent, shocked at how angry this reaper had become in such a short amount of time. "Anyway," Lord Death said, regaining himself. "I'll have to call in some kids. Spirit," Lord Death said turning to the red head. "Would you mind finding your daughter and her weapon? Also get Blackstar. I don't think it would hurt to bring Crona in here as well. It would be good for him to meet new people." Spirit nodded. "Yes sir." Spirit then exited the room, stepping on Grell on the way out.

LAZY WRITER JUMPS TIME! SURPRISED? NEITHER AM I!

It took a few minutes but Spirit returned with a group of kids trailing behind him. There was a girl in a plaid skirt, black trench coat, and combat boots. She was smiling and had sharp forest green eyes, and ash blonde hair. Behind her was a boy with white hair. His eyes were red and he wore a head band with 'SOUL' written on it. He had yellow and black jacket and black pants. A blue haired, boy followed the group. He was wearing what seemed to be a black assassin getup. A star tattoo was visible on his right arm. He was walking with his hands over his head, and was going on about how Lord Death wanted to see him because of how 'awesome' he was. A girl with black hair, tied up in a pony tail was smiling behind him. She had purple eyes, and was wearing another assassin's garb. She had a star as well on her garb. Trailing at the back of the group was a young boy wearing a black dress. He had silvery grey eyes and pink hair. The group then stood in a vertical line facing the reapers and demon's waiting. Grell had miraculously recovered from the Reaper Chop."Hello Lord Death!" The young girl with pigtail's said, eyeing the demons carefully. "Miester Maka reporting!" "Hello Maka! How are you and Soul doing?" "Good." Soul said, smiling, revealing a row of sharp teeth. The Reapers and Demons all turned to Grell, who look as stunned as they did. Sebastian sighed. "Not another one." He mumbled under his breath. "And Blackstar how about you?" Blackstar smiled. "WERE WORKING ON MY SNEAKING SKILLS! I SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF SOME BIRDS DIDN'T I TSUBAKI?" Tsubaki Smiled. "You sure did BlackStar!" "Crona, What about you?" Lord Death asked the boy at the back. "We killed a kishen. Ragnarok is still hitting me." He said quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Damn right I'm hitting you!" A Black Figure appeared on his back, Everyone jumped a bit at the shadowy demon's appearance. "WHAT IS THAT?" Grell asked pointing at Ragnarok. "I'M A FAIRY!" Ragonorak said waving his fist at Grell. "I'll cut your sorry little ass!" Grell said, pulling out his Chainsaw, getting another well deserved reaper chop. "ARE WE DONE?" Lord Death Said highly agitated. "Now, After I guess you kids deserve an explanation as well."

After a 'brief' explanation to the miesters and weapons, Lord Death turned to the Demons and Reapers. "After I found out about the demons I used my Death Scythe to try and kill one, I was unsuccessful, and I ended up trying to find a better solution. I then found people that could aid me. They were called Weapons. Only they could kill these insane demons. Normal demons of course could be cut by normal Death Scythes, but these demons, they had almost an advantage to those weapons, nothing of that nature could harm them. They said that they could help me, but no normal humans could wield them. I then found a group of wielders. But, as we continued killing these demons. I then tried something I was not sure would work, I gave them the demons soul. They became a bit more powerful each time. I then discovered adding one witch soul, could make them even stronger, thus giving way to new death scythes. So I then founded this Academy to support the learning of these miesters and weapons. Students now have to collect 99 kishen or demon souls and one witch to create a death scythe. Such as Spirit here." The group of demons and reapers looked confused. Ciel finally spoke, "I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for everyone, but your talking as if these weapons were people. Which is not possible of course." The weapons and miesters looked at the demon, as if he were from another planet. Lord Death looked at the group. "Well then, they don't believe it, do you wish to show them?" The miesters nodded. Kid smiled. The weapons then started to glow and they changed into there weapon forms, landing in their miesters hands. "I present to you, the some of the best miesters in the Death Weapon Miester Academy. Maka the scythe miester, Blackstar the chain-scythe miester, Twin pistol miester, Kid, and Crona, the Demon swordsman." Lord Death said, happily clapping his hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

The group of Reapers and demons, stood silent in shock. 'How is that possible?' Will thought. He tried to put logic into what he was seeing, but he couldn't. Lord Death started to speak again. "You see, there is more to society than, reapers, demons, and angels. There are more than what meets the eye." "Angels?" Maka questioned. "Um... I think I'll have to explain that one a different time." "They're assholes." Ciel said. "I second that." Sebastian said smiling. "Enough," Will finally said, trying to put an end to the bickering. "how, exactly will this help us?"

Lord Death stood silent for a minute. Then he clapped his hands together and chuckled. "Well, just looking at the meisters and thier weapons, won't solve anything. You three!" He pointed to the miesters. "I am assigning you to one, of our guests here. Then, a mission will be picked for you to accomplish." Ciel raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Phantomhive?" "Um... For reasons I will keep to myself, Sebastian can't leave my side." Sebastian nodded. "I'm his butler, and he is my master. Did that sum it up, My lord?" "Yes, Sebastain." Lord Death stood thinking a minute. "Well, we can pair up Crona and Maka... YES! Crona and Maka you can pair up!"

After a full on debate, Maka, Soul, and Crona, would be accomponied by Grell, Blackstar and Tsubaki would be accompined by Ciel and Sebastian, and Kid, Liz and Patti, would be accomponied by William. But, that left Undertaker with out a partner. "Now where should I go, sir?" He asked looking up to Lord Death. "Um..." Lord Death started, Looking at the groups. Then a knock and a creaking of a door could be heard from the end of the room. "Lord Death, it seems to me that you have some intresting company." A tall man with silver hair, and a screw in his head, had entered the room and started aproaching the groups. He was in a lab outfit, but it was open to reveal a shirt with stiches all over it. "OH! Stien!" Lord Death said clapping his hands togeather. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" "It seems you did." When the man got close, stitches could be seen traveling up his hands, and a big one on his face. "Now why would'ya do that to your face?" Undertaker asked Stien. Stien smiled. "I wanted to see what was inside." "Why, I could tell'ya whats in there, practicly nothing! The real prize is the stomach area! So many intresting things in there, like-" Undertaker was cut off by Lord Death. "Stien, why don't you take Undertaker, and show him around, yes?" Stien nodded, "Sure thing Sir." The two then walked off, talking about intrails, and surgery. "Well now that, the strange conversation is over, lets get to finding you some missions."

 _ **TIEM SKEP**_

"Which one looks good, Soul?" Maka asked her partner. "I don't know... they all seem boring..." Soul responded. "I don't see any good ones either, Maka." Crona said sighing. Behind them Grell was tapping his foot looking very annoyed."PICK ONE!" Grell complained. "I'm sorry, Mister Sutcliff, but none look good." Maka said. "FINE!" Grell then went up to the board of missions and looked close. "Do this one then." He picked a mission near the top of the board and gave it to Maka. "What does it say, Maka?" Soul asked peering over her shoulder. "Yeah Maka, what does it say?" Crona now asked, looking a bit curious. "There is a kishen going around the streets of death city that has spider like appendages. Sounds good to me." Maka said smiling. " "Good choice, Red Head." Soul said, looking at Grell and grinning. "See, I can do some... DID YOU JUST CALL ME RED HEAD?" "You bet your ass I did." "You know, he does have a point, your hair is red." A voice said from behind them. Will, Kid, Liz, and Patti were standing behind them. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to pick our mission as well." Kid said. "NOT A CHANCE, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR SHALL PICK FIRST!" Blackstar ran up to the group and put his hands on his hips. "Sorry kid, but I think the blonde kid got here first." Ciel said, with Sebastian and Tsubaki behind them. "Can we just move on?" Will said pushing up his glasses. "Good Idea, lets go now." Maka then herded her partner and his red opponent towards the end of the hallway, Crona trailing behind them. Kid and his group, and Blackstar and his band of fun were now left at the mission board. "Well, Blackstar, pick your mission and move on. We don't have a lot of time you know."

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR SHALL CHOOSE!" Blackstar started to head over to the board when Tsubaki grabbed his shoulder. She then whispered something in his ear and he frowned. "The Almighty Blackstar shall let his guests decide a mission instead." He motioned towards the board, very unhappy. "Sebastian." Ciel said looking at his butler. "Pick a good mission for us." Sebastian nodded. He then walked toward the board and skimmed through the missions. He then picked one near the end of the row. "Here you are my lord." He said walking over to Ciel, and giving him the Mission. "A possible group of Kishens in downtown Las Vegas. Good choice Sebastian." Ciel said looking up at his butler. "Well, I am your Butler, Sir." The group then left leaving Kid, Will, Liz and Patti at the board. "Well," Kid said addressing Will. You get to choose." Will then shrugged and looked at the board. He grabbed the first one he saw and gave it to Kid. "A lone Kishen has been been targeting young children. Very Dangerous. Why did you pick the most dangerous one?" Will shrugged. "You asked." Kid sighed. "I guess I did. Well, lets get a move on."

* * *

I had to rewrite at least two different sentences, because I kept capitalizing butler. I then just did it again in this sentence. I'm going to write the next three chapters as the missions. I'm actually not sure what to do next after that. But, I'll find something. It will be random, but it will happen.

 _ShadowWolf4ever~_


	7. Maka's Group Mission

**Maka's group mission**

* * *

Maka, Soul, Crona, and Grell strode down a street in Death City. Grell kept looking into different shops, and asking if they could go in. "Look, Red Head, we have a job to do." Soul said crossing his arms. "Oh shut up kid! You wouldn't understand shopping if it bit you in the butt!" Maka turned around. "I am not going to be your guys' babysitter. There is a kishen roaming around the streets, and we have to take care of it." Soul through up his hands in surrender and Grell stuck out his tongue. "Don't tell me what to do kid!" Maka then hit him over the head with a book. "Now, get up and lets go." Maka said after hiding the book in her coat. The group started walking forward and Maka and Soul took the front, and Grell and Crona took the back.

"So kid, are you a girl or a boy?" Grell asked Crona. "Boy." Crona answered. "Why the dress?" "It's the only thing I own." "Why pink hair?" "Look whose talking." "um...what is that thing on your back?" "Well, that's Ragnarok, my weapon. He is part of me, my m-mom Medusa injected black blood into me and he's been here every since." Grell then shut up. Maka and Soul stopped walking. "Its going to get confusing now Grell, I would recommend you stand back." Maka muttered. Crona walked away from Grell to join Maka and Soul. Up ahead a kishen was bent over a body. It was pale white and had long black spider legs, eight to be exact. When the kishen looked up, long thin hair decorated it's face, four pure read eyes could be seen, and a mouth full of sharp and gnarled fangs. Soul looked to Maka and nodded, he then shone and turned into a scythe. A black blob appeared in Crona's hand, before it turned into a sword.

"Ready?" Maka asked. "Yep." The weapons and other miester responded in sync. Maka then leaped at the kishen raising Soul. Crona ran and attacked its legs. Maka had slashed three red gashes along its face and the kishen knocked down Crona. Crona then recovered and slashed at one of the Kishen's legs. It hit and the leg flew off. The kishen fell over, and screamed in pain. The leg then diverged into many different spiders, that ran off in diffrent directions, yet they all traveled away from the battle. Maka then made progress to hit it in the chest. The kishen flashed red and dissipated, a red scaled soul left behind. Grell clapped for the kids, and walked to where they were. "So, whats that?" Grell asked poking the soul. "Well, that's a kishen's soul." Crona said casually. "Wow, that's what a demon soul looks like? I thought it be darker. Anyway, what do you do with it now?" Maka looked to Crona. "How many does Ragnarok have?" Ragnarok appeared on Crona's back. "About 42 how 'bout your flimsy weapon Maka?" Soul frowned. "41...guess its mine then." Soul then grabbed the soul, so that Grell could no longer poke it, much to his dismay, and put it in his mouth. He then swallowed and smiled. Grell gagged a bit and asked. "So, what does that taste like?"

"Its not the taste, but the texture. Its really good." Grell shrugged. "Okay, serious question now. How do we stand a chance against one of those? I mean, my Death Scythe is powerful, and I should know, but as your superior said, how would it cut through demon skin?" The four went silent. How would he? "I think you should ask Lord Death." Maka said. "It only seems like it would work. But, now I have a question for you. Who is... I mean what is your Death Scythe, I haven't seen it yet." Grell's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Gladly!" He then summoned his Chainsaw, almost giving Soul and Crona a haircut. "Agh!" Soul yelled falling back. "Never do that again!" Maka helped Crona up and asked Grell to put it away. Grell pouted and did. "Also," Soul asked. "Why are you hanging with those demons of yours?" "Oh! Bassy and the brat. Well, too sum it up, I killed the kids Aunt, Bassy kicked my ass, tons of shit happened in between, and I helped Bassy get through a maze. However, even though he got through the maze, the brat was killed, but he became a demon, and Bassy was stuck helping him, so we took them in, for everyone else thought they were all dead, and they were told to come with us. We could kill them, but hey, here they are! Besides, I wouldn't know what to do without Bassy~" Grell said looking a bit nostalgic. Soul gagged and Maka and Crona chuckled.

"Anyway, lets get back to Lord Death, It would be better than waiting here to get eaten." Soul smiled.

* * *

TADA! Sorry it took to long, I had to finish Tokyo Ghoul, and school caught up with me. T-T sorry...

 _Shadow Wolf 4ever~_


	8. Kid's Mission

HERRO! HERE I AM! NOT DEAD... Either that or I'm a Zambie. Om nom nom... Well, anyway, back to the story yes? Oh, get serious here, okay, I'm warning you know, Its Las Vegas after all. And the reason I picked children, is because Las Vegas is sort of family friendly. Not very, but sort of.

Kid's Mission

* * *

Kid, Liz, Patti and William were all waiting outside the _Treasure Island_ Casino waiting for the kishen to show up. They had been waiting for what felt like hours. However, Patti had brought chalk. The sidewalk around them now had many pig faces, giraffes and birds. Kid and William however were not joining Liz and Patti. William was staring around at the different people passing by. He sighed. "This isn't natural for me. Out and the open, its not right." "Well your just going to have to get used to it for now." Kid said not looking at Will. "Well, why can't you be a little, I don't know, inconspicuous? You don't exactly look like everyone else." "Well, no one looks exactly like the other now do they?" Kid smiled. "Wait there!" He pointed to an alley where a cloaked man was taking a small child, who was crying. "Lets go." Kid said. He pointed to William. "Try to stay, back, you're not well equipped for this." Will snorted, and rolled his eyes. The group ran towards the alleyway.

However, it was too late. The Kishen had revealed itself, terrorizing the young child who was in a corner, crying out for its mother. It was big man, with a terrifyingly sharp row of teeth. His eyes were small, and black. There was a claw-like hand on his left side. "Liz, Patti!" Kid yelled. The two weapons transformed, and the kishen turned away from the child. Kid fired at the kishen. The kishen rushed at him swinging the claw. "Kill, kill, eat, stronger, more!" It muttered. Kid fired more at the being, aiming straight for the head. Finally, the Kishen fell over. Blood seeped from its wounds, then, the thing dissipated, and a red soul was left. "Liz, Patti, who has more?" "Um... I think I have more than Patti." Liz said, transforming back to normal. "Well then, Patti, its yours." Kid said. Patti made a celebratory motion, and ran over. Kid then turned his attention towards the child, who was cowering in the corner. "Hey you okay kiddo?" "The child cowered more. "Hey, whats your name? My name is Kid." "L-Lucy." The child said, her eyes full of tears." "Hey, its okay, its just a bad dream okay. You'll wake up soon. I promise, Will," He motioned for the other reaper to join him. "Can you carry her?" Will looked at the child, no emotion on his face. "Yes." He picked up the child, bridal style, and waited for Kid near the end of the alley. "Liz, Patti, Lets go find her mother."

"So this is your job?" Will asked, carrying a now sleeping Lucy in his hands. "It shouldn't be your job to return this child." "Yes, and well, we try to do as much as we can, you guys just kill your target and move on, If you were alone, I bet you would have left that child." Will's face, looked shocked. "How dare you!" "Well, what would you do?" Kid asked, not impressed. "Um..." Will stopped. What would he do? Would he have left the child? Would he have helped? The group stayed quiet for a while, when kid asked a question. "So, why does those demons of your stick around?" "Who, Michaelis and Phantomhive? Well, they sort of helped us a with some very important _classified_ information, so we let them stick around. Also, Mr. Sutcliff, the red reaper, has a affection for Michaelis, and he leaves for a nice amount of time, that allows a break for everyone else." Kid snickered a little. "Really, I'm sure he can't be that bad?" "Trust me. You don't want to know." Will said, looking forward. Up ahead a woman could be seen crying on a bench. People passed her by without much care. Kid walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Miss, are you okay." Will walked up with Lucy and the woman burst out crying. "OH LUCY!" She cried and hugged the child. "Is she yours?" Will asked. The woman nodded. "I had no Idea where she went. I don't now how I can repay you." Kid cleared his throat "Um, yes, She'll be very traumatized when she wakes up, I would recommend a warm bath, and Ice cream." The woman nodded and took her child out of Will's hands. The woman then carried her child away, towards the _Circus Circus_ Casino. "One more question." Will said. "Who brings a child to Las Vegas?" Kid shrugged. "They have pretty good Ice cream." "What is with you and Ice Cream?" "ICE CREAM IS GOOD FOR YOU!" Patti Yelled. Kid snickered, and Will smiled a bit, but it didn't last long. "So lets get back to your father." Will said.

* * *

DONE! YEAH! UPDATED! WOO! Okay, so, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and ask you to trust me. My friend, yes I have friends, has also made a fanfiction, but not on this site. She isn't aloud with a fanfiction account, for reasons I won't share, so she's got a wattpad instead, and if you like this kind of stuff, _I personally don't_ , but she is doing a KidX Reader, and it has a pretty cool twist. It's good. But if you want to check it out please do. She needs some good creative critizim. Don't get mad at me, I care about my friend okay!

So yeah, here it is: story/66341115-once-long-ago-kid-x-reader-vampire

Thats a long code.

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


End file.
